Vanderbilt Daughter
|va-eng = |gender = Female |class = Noble |affiliation = Vanderbilt family |status = |age = About 15}} The , also known as the ,Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 9 is Heivia Winchell's unnamed fiancé and the only daughter of the Legitimacy Kingdom's Vanderbilt family.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 1 Etymology A Vanderbilt is a cognac/cherry brandy-based cocktail. Appearance The Vanderbilt daughter has blonde hair with a pink ribbon and purple-blue eyes. She wears a pink dress, not one of the modern era, but with the corset and other points modified enough so it could be put on without another's help.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 1 Part 2Heavy Object Opening 1 Personality Being a noble girl, the Vanderbilt daughter is somewhat sheltered, though her upbringing has not been so sheltered that she uses servants for everything. She is said to have some " " and " " to her, supported by her threat to use her family's tower collection of torture equipment if Heivia put anyone else above her for even an instant. Background At some point in the past, the Vanderbilt daughter became acquainted with Heivia Winchell, and the two eventually fell in love, becoming engaged. However the Winchell and Vanderbilt families were hostile to one another to the point of wishing the other's destruction, and as such there was fierce opposition on both sides. Neither of the two wished to be pushed around by the ridiculous feud, and not wanting to have it end up like a Shakespearean tragedy, Heivia entered the military in order to prove himself and snatch the rights to inherit his family from those who would steal them, in order to silence the opposition from his family and bring the feud to an end, so the two could be together. Chronology An Audition War While she was heading to a villa on the Moon, the Vanderbilt daughter had a conversation with Froleytia Capistrano, asking how Heivia was doing, having not heard from him since he left for the battlefield.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 1 Part 2 She was connected to Heivia just as he and Quenser were watching an explicit video they'd found while loading ammunition in the store room. After a brief conversation, she agreed to Froleytia borrowing Heivia for an urgent mission, telling her to work him hard without killing him so he could finish in the military quickly.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 1 Part 3 After Quenser and Heivia found that a satellite laser was being aimed at the Moon, targeting Rock Castle, and told not to interfere so a Capitalist Corporations VIP would be dealt with, they remembered where Heivia's fiancé said she'd been going. On being contacted, the Vanderbilt daughter confirmed that she was indeed at Rock Castle and mistook Heivia's subsequent expletive as a straight-forward proposal. She remained unaware of what was going on as the two tried to alter the satellite's object,Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 1 Part 7 though she apparently panicked after being informed the villa was being targeted by terrorists.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 1 Part 9 After Froleytia's lecture, Heivia privately contacted his fiancé, who expressed her concern over the dangers Heivia was facing, having caught a glimpse, but Heivia told her that he would continue struggling so he could silence the opposition from his family, and bring an end to the feud between their two families so they could be together. A Requiem for the Flowers Blooming in the Field (Anime-Only) At some point after the incident in the Alps involving Flide and the Mirror of Truth, Heivia called his fiancé briefly while he, Quenser and Milinda were on leave in London.Heavy Object Episode 24 Theoretical Vein Annoyed with her family's complaints at how she was acting, the Vanderbilt daughter slipped away from her bodyguards in a city in Oceania, designated a safe country after the fall of the military nation, and encountered Heivia while he was relaxing at a coffee shop. As Heivia fretted over the ramifications of her actions, she remarked that he didn't seem pleased to see her and said she hoped some horrible woman hadn't gotten to him while she'd been away. She added that while Heivia as a noble was free to have mistresses as a status symbol, if he put anyone above her for even a second, she would use her family's tower collection.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 2 After escorting her back to her bodyguards, Heivia was subsequently chased around by them with handguns for three hours.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 5 Dance with Noble Sister The Vanderbilt daughter called Heivia during the 37th's mission at the Cape of Good Hope for a private chat regarding Heivia's request for her to check the news for any mention about Meena Stingers' unit or the drug Colorful Vanilla. During the chat, she also revealed to him that she was calling him from the world’s greatest fireworks festival.Heavy Object: Dance with a Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 2 She was later called by Azureyfear Winchell, who taunted her about her attempts to investigate the group behind the drug war, admitting to being the mastermind behind it. The two had a tense conversation, as Azureyfear despised her for "tricking" her brother Heivia.Heavy Object: Dance with a Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 9 The Vanderbilt Daughther later tried to warn Froleytia about Azureyfear's Object, but she was too late.Heavy Object: Dance with a Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 19 As the Destruction Fes approached the Rose & Lily, the Vanderbilt daughter heard the other passengers' reactions to the news of the Object, including some that were discussing the possibility of offering her as a sacrifice to Azureyfear to save their own lives. She decided to investigate one of the passengers, from whom she had heard something incriminating.Heavy Object: Dance with a Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 2 After being called by Heivia, the Vanderbilt daughter convinced the works to use all their fireworks to interfere with the Destruction Fes. She examined her own room and found evidence of monitoring, sending the data to the Vanderbilt family's Winchell Countermeasures Office. The results of their analysis confirmed her suspicions. She tried to gather evidence and send it to the Office, but the fireworks shut down all communications. Because of this, she decided to to retrieve the wireless router in her room as evidence.Heavy Object: Dance with a Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 8 As she left to get the router she was confronted by Flag's servants, but she was rescued by Karen I Winchell, who offered to escort her to her room with her maid team.Heavy Object: Dance with a Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 10 After clearing a way to her room and retrieving the router, the group was intercepted by Flag and his men at the heliport before they could make their escape. However, they were saved by the sudden arrival of Heivia.Heavy Object: Dance with a Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 18 She and the others were witnesses to Heivia's duel with Flag, after which the Vanderbilt daughter was finally reunited with her fiancé.Heavy Object: Dance with a Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 20 Skills and Abilities Gallery Vanderbilt - Anime Design.png|The Vanderbilt daughter's anime design BD3 Cover.jpg|The Vanderbilt daughter on the cover of the third Blu-Ray/DVD release References Category:Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Female Category:Nobles